Stella Pack/Roleplay
ECed me Here you can RP as a Stella Pack wolf. In Stella Pack... Nova rolled her eyes and walked back over to Remus and laid her head on him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) More blood oozed out of Remus. It looked like more cuts appeared on his body as well.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) She huffed and started licking his wounds. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you here? You don't really care about me,'' said Remus, closing his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC)'' "''I love you so much, if I didn't care about you would I have given up my life to be with you?" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne sighed. This whole thing reminded her of her mother, Iuana, who had hated Mnemosyne, but near death saying she loved her. ''It was too late.... too late.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus vanished from the clearing......☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (Noooo! You can't be that cruel! XD) Mnemosyne watched in terror as Remus faded away.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (He isn't really "dead"....I don't know how to explain it) Diana started crying....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (..... Ok??? *is super confused* XD) Lupa laid her head on her paws. ---- Mnemosyne's ears laid back. Too late. It's too late. IT'S TOO LATE! ''Mnemosyne nearly shreiked when her sister's words echoed in her ears. (This will be covered in Mnemosyne's Story) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (He'll be like a ghost. He can't go to Stella Pack or Nox Pack) ''"I want you to know...." said Remus' voice, but only Nova could hear it. "You broke my heart and then ripped it out of my chest. I died for you, I died trying to protect you, and I died loving you in life. In death, you killed me, and I hate you for it...." He said those last words bitterly and filled with hate... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's eyes darkened until they were dark, dark, blue."This... isn't... possible....." she whispered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A tear came to Mars' eye. He quickly wipped it away so no one would see it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Where.... will his spirit go.?" Mnemosyne asked. "I have not seen any Stella Pack wolf.... fade away before.... is he gone forever?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "I-I don't know...." said Mars. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne narrowed her eyes at Nova. She would never forgive her for killing Remus. What would their pups think? Mnemosyne padded away and looked at a reflecting pond and saw a dark gray she-wolf making a line, connecting the death spots of the twins. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:15, July 17, 2012 Mars narrowed his eyes at Nova. "You killed my son, I will never forgive you," he snarled. He padded off to find Romulus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne nodded in understanding when the she-wolf explained it to her brother. "There.... is no pain.... like death...." Mnemosyne's fur rippled like water, and then she disappeared from Stella Pack.... (I want her to confront Venus) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mars told Romulus what had happened. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne seemed to be traveling through stars until she was flailing around in the Tiber. She saw the dark gray she-wolf. "Get me outta here, will ya?" (RP continued in UP RP *for Mnemosyne*) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Romulus turned around and padded to his den, saying nothing at all. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Janus padded through the forests of Stella Pack. He wanted to get away from everyone else. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (You've gotta make him eventually come back!!!!) Nova tried to seek out Remus. Zeus sighed. "He's gone, Nova." he told her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova didn't hear him. "I gave up my life to be with him. I ''have ''to be with him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 16:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "He's dead, you killed him," said Mars to Nova. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Remus is gone." Zeus said firmly, his eyes glittered with sadness. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A shadowy figure fell from the skies down to umbras pack territory. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Zeus noticed that Mnemosyne was gone. "Mnemosyne! Nemo?(that's his nickname for her) Mnemosyne!" he called. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Remus," Nova yelled as loud as she could. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus payed no attention to Nova. He ran deeper into the Umbras Pack forest. (RP continued in UP RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Mnemosyne?!" Zeus was terrified, had she died too? Zeus raced to all her favorite places, but Mnemosyne was nowhere to be found. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova laid down in her den, she was missing Remus more than ever. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Romulus paced around camp. He was worried about his brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nova was laying in the clearing looking distant, she was missing Remus more than ever and was losing her grip on sanity ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Khione padded up to Nova. "What's wrong?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at Khione her green eyes cloudy, "I didn't understand what you said. Sorry," she said ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you sad?" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) She shook her head, "It's no one's fault but my own" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "But why are you so sad?" she asked again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne reappeared in Stella Pack. "Ohai." She said as Zeus gave her a death glare. "What the (beep)ll?! I had no idea where you were!" Zeus snarled sharply. Mnemosyne shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan